


Why Gabriel is Not Allowed to Have Milkshakes

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff and Crack, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Milkshake Abuse, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: All Sam wanted to do was read his damn book.





	

Sam shut his book and buried his face in his hands. "Would you stop that? Please?" he grumbled.

 

_Slurp._

 

"Stop what, Sam-a-lam?"  _Slurp._ "All I'm doing is drinking my milkshake."

 

"Dear God, aren't you supposed to be holy?" Sam snapped at the most annoying archangel in the garrison.

 

Gabriel just smirked. "Yup," he said, "and  _holy shit_ is this good!"

 

_Sluuuuuuurp._

 

"Oh fuck you," Sam said, throwing a cushion at the Trickster's head.

 

Gabriel dodges. "Maybe later, hot stuff. In case you can't tell, I'm a bit preoccupied," he said with a smirk and a wink.

 

_Slurp._

 

"Asshole," Sam muttered, but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
